onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Hyde's Hospital
*Hook *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Zelena |employees = Dr. Jekyll † *Mr. Hyde † *Poole |firstappearance = Only You |latestappearance = The Savior }} Mr. Hyde's Hospital is a Land of Untold Stories location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-second episode of the Fifth season. Mr. Hyde's Hospital is based on Dr. Jekyll's Laboratory from Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. History Later, the Groundsman visits Zelena, David, Mary Margaret and Hook in their cell and tells them that Mr. Hyde possesses the wand, yet he has managed to steal the cell key from the Orderly. He frees them and they travel to the Groundsman's place. Later, Mr. Hyde, who has been successfully separated from Dr. Jekyll, throws a tantrum as he was not able to get through a portal to the Land Without Magic with the rest. Suddenly, Mr. Gold shows up in his lab. As Mr. Gold strangles Hyde with magic, Hyde tells Mr. Gold that he knows a way to free Belle from the sleeping curse and proposes a deal. Mr. Gold eventually consents to the deal deal, in which he'll receive information about how to wake Belle, and Hyde can have Storybrooke for himself. Hyde tells Mr. Gold about the Temple of Morpheus, which has sands that will allow Mr. Gold to walk inside Belle's dreams and wake her up. Afterwards, Hyde makes his way to Storybrooke, while bringing other inhabitants from the Land of Untold Stories with him. }} Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The computer-generated imagery model for the exterior of Mr. Hyde's hospitalFile:523Hospital.png is modeled on the Riverview Hospital in Coquitlam, British Columbia.External screenshot of the Riverview Hospital This is further proven during a close up of a frightened Dr. Jekyll,File:522TalkToStrangers.png as the West Lawn building on the grounds of the real life hospital can be seen in the background. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The West Lawn building at the Riverview Hospital in Coquitlam, British Columbia doubles as the exterior of Mr. Hyde's hospital for close-up shots in the Season Five episode "Only You".File:522TalkToStrangers.png *Dr. Jekyll's laboratory in Mr. Hyde's hospital in the Season Five episode "Only You"File:522WalkingIntoLab.png File:522CanHelpHim.png doubles as Wish Rumplestiltskin's basement in "Homecoming".File:721SearchingForFamily.png This can easily be seen from the identical chandelier, the shape of the walls and the door. The basement set was a redressed version of Gothel's tower from previous episodes.Steve Pearlman and David H. Goodman on the Season Seven Blu-ray-exclusive Audio Commentary for "Homecoming" **A redressed version of the laboratory also doubles as the Royal Castle's wine cellar in "A Bitter Draught".File:602WhatWasThat.png **Moreover, the hospital scenes with the cage in "Only You" were shot on the same set as the scenes in Dr. Jekyll's laboratory. The cage was removable, and the set was redressed as the laboratory. Some of the walls were removed, and windows put in.David H. Goodman and Andrew Chambliss on the Season Five Blu-ray/DVD Audio Commentary for "Only You" Appearances References }} Category:Land of Untold Stories Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations